Hostage Situation
by CoverGirl7210
Summary: What if XANA kidnapped only Ulrich when he possessed the school principal? Can the boy be saved before the ultimatum expires? I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The kids had just made it to school after listening to Jeremy's lesson on the DMP Bomb, unknowingly walking into another of XANA's traps.

Sissy and her crew approaches Ulrich as he, Aelita and Jeremy sit outside, she couldn't wait to rub it in Ulrich's face that his precious Yumi was with William.

"Well what do you know, Yumi isn't here with you, and oh of course not I just saw her with William! How stupid of me" States the prissy blackhead as her hand raises to her forehead in pretend shock

Ulrich glares, he's never in the mood to deal with Sissy "You got that right."

Sissy lowers her hand and smiles before walking away, she'd said what she needed and soon Ulrich Dear would be all hers.

"Why is it whenever you see Sissy, you feel like being nasty?" Questions Jeremy

Ulrich turns his attention towards the blond "Maybe because being with someone nasty rubs off on ya, I'll be right back."

The brunette begins his walk to fetch Odd, if either of the boys were late for music class, its four hours of detention.

"Odd! Come on, we can't be late again!" yells Ulrich to his currently chatting roommate

Odd turns and smiles towards his friend before waving goodbye to Yumi and William "Gotta get to class now, bye!"

Yumi waves goodbye and heads into the chemistry building, while William watches Odd and Ulrich.  
The two begin the walk to class as Principal Delmas appears, striding directly towards the pair.

"Uh oh" Declares Ulrich, his hands reach into his pant pockets nervously

"Relax Ulrich, I've got this!" speaks Odd as the boy smiles towards the principal "Good morning Sir, we were just heading to music class, no need to give us detention."

Ulrich's mouth drops open, was that really the best Odd could come up with? "What he means Sir is that-"

Ulrich is stopped mid-sentence as Mr. Delmas grabs hold of his right arm, pulling the boy away painfully

"Hey, ow! Sir, that hurts!" Cries Ulrich as he and now a struggling Odd are being dragged away from the academy, a lurking William following closely behind.

"Hey! We didn't do anything to deserve this!" Yells Odd as the blond with purple streaks wiggles his arms to get away

"Let us go!" Yells Ulrich as the group reaches a waiting black car out front, all doors wide open awaiting the two boys.

"Hey! What are you doing? You can't treat students that way Sir!" States William, who was alerted by the boy's screams that there was indeed danger, he'd watched and seen enough.

"What's the matter with you?" Williams hand moves to Delmas's shoulder, only to be flung away with a single penetrating look.

"William!" Yells Odd as the principle moves the boys into a new position, each held by their waists in different arms "Help!"

"Help! Let go of me!" States Ulrich as Delmas makes his way towards the car "I said, let go of me!" The brunette kicks the back of his shin with his foot, causing the possessed man to drop Odd

"Odd, run and get help fast!" Screams Ulrich before he's tossed inside the back seat, door closing before the boy has any chance of escaping.

Odd shakes his head; he couldn't just leave his best friend like this "Ulrich, I won't just leave you to be kidnapped!"

Delmas slides into the passenger's seat as XANA starts the car, he'd planned to kidnap two of the kids, but the one he had would have to be enough.

William limps towards the scene as the car peels away, Odd lay on the ground, his hand outstretched to his friend watching from the car's rear window as it speeds away.

"Ulrich, I'll save you buddy!" declares Odd, his friend getting farther and farther away with each passing second.

Ulrich forces a smile "I know you will, Odd!"

William helps Odd up from the ground "We've gotta get help."

"You go tell the students, I'll go alert the teachers!" Yells Odd as the purple shirted boy heads toward his music class, bursting through the doors

"You gotta help me! Mr. Delmas just kidnapped Ulrich and tried taking me!" The class gasps, had they just heard that right?

Jeremy's eyes widen "XANA!"

The teacher snorts "What kind of non-sense is this?" Really, these kids don't have to make up excuses to miss one class

Odd looks around frantically "I'm not lying! He grabbed us, but Ulrich helped me get away, we can't just leave him!"

The teacher looks at Odd's face, the boy was truly worried and scared "Don't you move; I'll be right back." With that the teacher exits the room

Odd runs to his friends "It was XANA! He kidnapped Ulrich." Aelita was on her cell phone attempting to reach Ulrich, but receives nothing but voice mail "Ulrich's not picking up."

Jeremy looks to his phone to see a new message "A message from XANA!" Quickly the text is opened and read aloud "Aelita at two a clock in the ice sector to give herself up to the Scithizoa. If not, Ulrich will be liquidated."

Odds and Aeita's eyes widen in shock before the blond declares "Well what are we waiting for? We haven't got any time to lose!"

Suddenly the teacher opens the door "I want everyone in their seats right now!" Odd slowly complies; all his thoughts are focused on his missing friend. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

XANA reached the refrigerated warehouse in no time; his young hostage had been knocked out after the boy repeatedly kept kicking at the car doors to escape.

Ulrich was dragged inside and tied to a metal beam, his hands held above his head, while his ankles were secured tightly together.

XANA couldn't take any chances, especially with Ulrich as his captive, this boy was too clever and slippery for his own good.

The possessed principle moved to guard the door, all the while waiting for the boy to reawaken. A few minutes later, Ulrich slowly opened his eyes, his vision was fuzzy and his memory was a bit hazy, but upon sight of Mr. Delmas's form he remembered everything.

"Where am I? What's going on?" speaks Ulrich as he catches sight of his bound wrists and ankles "Let me go!" yells the struggling teen

XANA simply turns his head, hand riding with purple electricity to shock the boy into obedience.  
Ulrich's body is sent back, pain radiating from his back, thankfully nothing was broken, but he had to get out of there and fast.

XANA turns his attention back towards the door, what he was waiting for the boy had no clue, but Ulrich didn't want to stick around to find out.

Back at Kadic Academy, news of Ulrich's abduction has spread like wild fire, an emergency meeting is being created and lead by Jim. "Everybody here? Classes are canceled for the rest of the day, you can all go home. Sissy, William and Odd, the detective would like to ask you some questions."

Sissy turns her attention towards Aelita and Jeremy "What about those guys? You should question them too; they're always scheming with Ulrich."

Belpouis and Stones" States Jim, making the two stop in their tracks, so much for getting to the factory.  
Jeremy sighs "Definitely not our day."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they knew something about what happened to my father." Stares Sissy sadly

"Come on you two; follow me." declares the detective in charge "Ready?" Whispers Aelita, upon receiving a nod from Odd, the kids react

"Go!" Yells Jeremy as he and Aelita run for the factory, Odd running the opposite direction, hopefully this would confuse the cops just enough for everyone to get away and meet up later.

"What? Hey, come on get back here!" Orders Jim as he and the detectives chase the fleeing pair, jumping over fences and running across the track

Only Jeremy and Aelita both run straight into an officers arms, while Jim smashes face first into a tree

Once the fleeing children are dragged into interrogation, Odd makes his move and heads for the sewers, grabbing his skate board and zooming towards the factory. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**  
Ulrich was really beginning to get numb, he could hardly feel his fingers, whether that was from the ropes cutting off his circulation or the cold he didn't know

"Hey XANA, in case you forgot I'm a human and we can die of cold you know!"

XANA's eyes begin to pulsate as his human hosts feelings come out, he really did care for this kid and the boy wasn't lying, he could die.

Ulrich stares as his principles brown jacket is tossed over him, covering his torso down to his knees, it wasn't much, but it was a start.

The boy clings to the fabric as much as he possibly could; any warmth was a huge help at this point and heat was something he desperately needed

Sissy, Jeremy and Aelita sit waiting to be interrogated outside the principal's office  
"Nice going Sissy, you really messed up this time. It just so happens we're the only ones who can help your father and Ulrich." Proclaims an aggravated Jeremy

"What do you mean?" Questions a perplexed Sissy

"Your father is um .. Is possessed" Speaks Aelita, being very careful of the information given

Sissy scoffs, there was no way she would fall for some movie plot "Yeah right, like in Hospital of Horrors? And he's been taken over by a demonic entity that will make him do unspeakable things; huh?"

"Well, basically that's about it, but don't forget who your dad has Sissy, he's got your Ulrich dear." States Jeremy, knowing using the girls feelings against her was their best option

"My father would never harm Ulrich!" Yells Sissy, she'd never allow that to happen, Ulrich would be fine

Ulrich remains stationary, eyes constantly watching his captor, how on Earth was he going to get out of here? He's tied up and for the most part frozen. The boy's kicks his bound legs in frustration before catching site of a fallen device

Ulrich smiles as he recognizes said device, it was his ticket out, carefully, Ulrich uses his soccer skills to balance the cellphone from his knee onto his shoulder, hopefully dialing the correct number as he goes along.

Odd had finally reached the factory, swinging his way towards the elevator, only to be stopped by a loud ringing, his cell phone tone to be exact

Odd answers his phone, hopefully it was Jeremy with any news regarding Ulrich "Got anything Einstein?"

Ulrich chuckles; leave it to Odd to get him and Jeremy mixed up "It's me Odd, Ulrich."

"Ulrich! Are you alright? Where are you?" Exclaims the frazzled blond on the other end of the line

"Settle down Odd, I'm not sure, buts it's cold and looks like a large freezer or something." Ulrich looks around cautiously, trying to find any identifying markers

Odd nods, he had no idea where that could be either, but he planned to find out "Hang in there Ulrich, I'll be there soon."

"You'd better hurry, I'm freezing and XANA doesn't seem too thrilled about keeping me alive much longer." States Ulrich, eyes widen as the computer program turns and catches sight of the phone

"If he even touches you, I'll kick him into next week!" Beams Odd, he'd protect his friend no matter what

Ulrich doesn't respond, instead a loud rustling is heard and a small cry in the background "XANA don't you dare hurt him! You hear me?"

"Ow! Odd, hurry!" Yells Ulrich, XANA currently bent his fingers backwards in an attempt to make the boy release the cell phone. XANA destroys the phone in a single move once Ulrich loses his grip; he hadn't realized his host's phone was inside the jacket he'd given Ulrich

The possessed principal releases the child's fingers; instead he launches his skull into the pipe, hard, knocking Ulrich unconscious.

Odd angrily ends the call, even though the phone was destroyed, where could Ulrich be being kept? He had to find him, before it was too late.

Suddenly Yumi appears by swinging her way towards the elevator "Odd, I heard what happened, have you heard anything from Jeremy?"

"He and Aelita are being interrogated, but Ulrich just called me, he said he was in a cold freezer or something." Answers Odd

Yumi stares in thought, her hand cupping her chin "Hmm a freezer? That sounds to me like the refrigerated warehouse down on the ward"

"You think so? Then let's go!" Squeals Odd as the blond grabs hold of the DMP device, he'd need it to get his friend away from XANA "We're coming Ulrich!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So in order to help my father and Ulrich you have to go and de-activate a tower that's in a virtual universe?" asks Sissy as the three continue waiting their interrogations

"That's right." States Jeremy, he could easily have gone into more details, but now wasn't the time

"My last question. Why should I help out a couple of complete whacko, pathological liars huh?"

"Hey, keep it down over there!" Yells an officer as the two guard the kids

Sissy crosses her arms in defiance, these two were nuts!

"It's not us you'll be helping, it's your father and Ulrich, you have to trust us, I'm begging you." Begs Aelita, she didn't want to see Ulrich hurt, not if she could easily give herself up instead.

"Look Sissy, whether you believe us or not, your dad and Ulrich are in serious danger and were the only ones that can save them." Declares Jeremy, they just had to get through to this girl, before it was too late

Sissy stares, Ulrich needs her help? She can save Ulrich! For once she'd be the hero, the gorgeous, popular girl would save the boy

"Please, you've got to let us go, if I don't show up, then who knows what XANA will do to Ulrich!" States Aelita

The interrogation door finally opens and William exits, his interview finished "Elizabeth Delmas, it's your turn."

"It's up to you Sissy, your dad and Ulrich's lives are in your hands." Says Jeremy as Sissy rises from her chair and heads into the room.

Odd and Yumi attempt to turn the DMP device on in order to go save Ulrich, but neither one remembers how the thing worked

"Next time Einstein, leave an instruction manual!" Yells Odd as he flips another unknown switch

"Relax Odd, we'll figure this out, you'll see." States Yumi as she to flips a random switch, causing all 12 Lights to turn blue, signaling the machine is powered on and fully functional

"Yes! You did it Yumi!" Cheers Odd as Yumi turns and smiles "Let's go save Ulrich." States the Japanese female

Back in interrogation, Sissy continued feeding the agent false information about her father, she had to get this man to let Jeremy and Aelita leave for that virtual whatever.

"I also heard him on the phone saying he'd gotten some new material. I didn't really get what he said, it sounded like decorators, or destinators or -"

Suddenly the officer jumps from his seat "Detonators!"

Sissy smiles, her plan was working "Yeah that was it!"

The officer hurriedly heads for the door "Evacuate the school now!" Jeremy and Aelita stare as the officer runs to inform his men of the situation and Sissy remains smiling in the doorway.

Quickly the three make their way outside and toward the sewer, stopping to catch their breath or at least Jeremy had to stop "Thanks for trusting us Sissy."

Sissy glares at Jeremy as he attempts to breath "Don't mention it, but if your story of a virtual world turns out to be phony, you're gonna regret it."

Jeremy nods as his cell phone begins to ring "Odd, where are you?"

"Yumi and I are on our way to the refrigerated warehouse, I'm setting Ulrich free."

"At least send Yumi back so Aelita has some back up on Lyoko and be careful, XANA's ultimatum expires in 15 minutes."

"No problem, Yumi's heading back and I'll bring Ulrich straight to the factory in no time."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
**  
Jeremy, Aelita and apparently Sissy all head towards the factory, the young Delmas wanting answers and refusing to leave without any.

"Wow, it's like I'm in a James Bond movie!" exclaims Sissy as she takes in the supercomputer and lab

"XANA doesn't waste time; the scithizoa is already waiting for you." speaks Jeremy as the ice region comes on screen, a red flashing arrow indicating a monsters presence

"How much time before the ultimatum expires?" Questions Aelita as Jeremy continues typing "Odd has two minutes to find Ulrich, before the deal expires."

Odd stood just outside the warehouses door, he knows Ulrich's inside and he plans to get him out.  
Quickly he slides the door open, dragging the large bomb on his skateboard alongside him. "Alright, if I were XANA, where would I keep a hostage?"

A series of metal doors greet the blond as he travels down the hallway "Let's see what's behind door number 54." The large door is slid open to reveal an empty room

"What about number 55?" Quickly Odd makes his way to another empty room "Ok, it's gotta be room 56!" Another slide, another empty room

Frustrated Odd runs his hands through his wild blond hair "I'm never gonna find the right room!" The temper tantrum is interrupted by a ringing phone "What now?"

"Hurry! One minute to go Odd!" Screams Jeremy on the other line

Odd quickly rushes down the halls, opening and closing every door "There are thousands of cold rooms and they're all empty!" yells Odd

"I should have given myself over!" Cries Aelita in fear, Ulrich was going to be harmed, all because of her

"No, Odd's going to make it!" Declares Jeremy as the countdown reaches seven seconds "Odd if you can't find the room, yell for Ulrich!"

"Brilliant idea!" agrees Odd "Ulrich! Hey buddy where are you?"

Ulrich lifts his head, he'd fallen asleep due to the cold or the hard shove he'd received earlier, but he knew he'd heard someone just now; quickly the boy takes his chance and responds

"I'm here! Help me!" The boy knew XANA wouldn't allow him to talk for much longer; he had to hurry "I'm in here!"

Odd stood around waiting for some kind of response, anything besides Jeremy stating the ultimatum was up; he hadn't heard his friends yells "Ulrich!"

That time Ulrich knew the person had said his name, one of his friends was there to rescue him and he knew exactly which one it was "Odd! In here!"

XANA just stood there, letting the two scream out for one another, what was going on? Didn't the bad guy want to kill him? Something definitely wasn't right.

XANA smiles, his plan had failed, but he still held all the cards, as long as he had the boy, he'd control those other brats, imagine his delight in discovering that not only did the Japanese girl like this boy, but so did the blonde! he'd found the perfect leaverage

Turning back to face the screaming hostage, he knew he had to keep the kid quiet, they had to move and fast, without a word a large roll of silver duct tape is pulled taut from his pocket, the man moves closer and closer to Ulrich

"No, get away from me! O- mmmph!" The brunette is silenced by the large piece of tape sealing his lips together, next the ropes confining the boy to the pole had to go, XANA smiled at the struggling boy, marveling in the feeling of dominance and fear, this kids was more useful than he thought.

Odd listened as Ulrich's muffled cries echoed down the halls, he was getting close "I'm coming!"

What Odd walked into was the last thing he'd ever expected, Mr. Delmas was holding a bound and gagged Ulrich, fingers lighting with purple sparks aimed directly at him "Let Ulrich go, XANA!"

The principals' eyes flicker with XANA's logo as his grip on Ulrich tightens, causing the boy to wince in pain

"Stop right now!" Yells Odd as he kicks the DMP machine under the specters feet, causing an explosion of bright light to fill the room

Once clear, Odd runs to his fallen friend, untying the ropes and removing the duct tape gag "Ulrich are you alright?"

Ulrich nods and moves to stand, being helped by Odd "I am now, thanks a lot, Odd."

Odd smiles and chuckles "I couldn't just leave you with XANA, no friend left behind in the Lyoko Warriors!"

Ulrich smiles and nods in agreement "Where's everyone else?"

"Yumi went to help Aelita de-activate the tower." speaks Odd as the two make their way outside the warehouse "The girls probably need our help."

"How did you know I was here?" Questions Ulrich as the pair continued their walk

"Yumi figured out where you were thanks to your description." Answers Odd, a little sad he hadn't been the one to make the connection

"Gotta love Yumi" Laughs Ulrich, looks like he was the damsel in distress for that relationship "And you too Odd, without you, I'd still be XANA's prisoner."

Odd smiles, he had saved his friend, Ulrich was safe, now all that was left was to kick some butt "Race ya to the factory!"

"You're on!" Yells Ulrich as he gives chase, soon the two begin a dash towards the factory, unaware the possessed principal had awoken

The factory wasn't very far from the warehouse, all it took was a jump into any sewer drain and the boys' could easily navigate their way, what was a bit concerncing was the way Odd continued to watch Ulrich, the boy was afraid his friend might just disappear.

"Odd, why do you keep staring at me?" Questions Ulrich, he was seriously getting tired of being stared at today

"Oh, no reason, just want to make sure you don't up and vanish on me." laughs Odd, internally smacking himself, was that really the best he could come up with?

Ulrich stares, he could tell when Odd was lying and right now he was "Odd, we've been roommates for awhile now, so I know when you're lying."

Odd freezes, he was caught, Ulrich knew something was bothering him, maybe not what, but he knew "What? Me, no way!"

Ulrich stops, a part of him wants to pummel his idiotic friend, but he could tell that whatever this was about, Odd wasn't ready to talk "Alright, well let's just get to the factory and help the girls."

Odd stares in shock as Ulrich begins climbing the ladder, he hadn't expected the boy to just drop it, maybe Ulrich was ready to know his feelings? With this new realization in mind, Odd puffed up his chest and was about to say the words he'd been begging to speak the moment he'd met Ulrich, when suddenly bright purple steals his vision, Odd would have fallen into the water had it not been for Ulrich pulling him upwards.

"Odd you go and help Yumi, I'll stay here and take care of Delmas." Declares Ulrich as the two reach the cables used to swing down

"Are you sure Ulrich? What if he tries kidnapping you again? It's too dangerous!"

"Odd, I'm fine and safe now, XANA has no reason to take me again and someone has to go to Lyoko." Reasons Ulrich

Odd sighs, Ulrich was right, but that didn't mean he felt good about leaving his best friend behind with that monster again "Fine, but afterwards you're not leaving my sight!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Once Odd reached the elevator Jeremy's voice yelled over the com "Hurry up Odd! The scithizoa has Aelita!"

"I'm on it Einstein chill out, oh and keep an eye on Ulrich, he's playing with Delmas on the bridge!"

"Will do, now get in the scanner!" Orders Jeremy, quickly he virtualized Odd and put on the outside cameras to watch over Ulrich

On Lyoko, Odd jumps on his hover board to join Aelita and Yumi at the plateau, doing a series of fun flips and tricks along the way. Yumi throws her fan towards the tentacles of the scithizoa to stop the monster from stealing Aelita's memory as Odd makes his appearance from an ice tunnel firing laser arrows.

The three fighting on Lyoko are in search of the tower, all the while battling with tarantulas, guarding what looks like an ice cave, but something told them there was more than meets the eye

Odd makes a series of flips and turns to avoid being hit by any tarantulas, even testing out news moves such as pretending the board was flying on its own before revealing himself and firing "Laser arrow!"

On the bridge Ulrich, takes an electric beating from Delmas, who throws the boy to the ground, knocking him unconscious, Sissy unable to take anymore of her love being harmed, makes her way to the bridge.

Sissy arrives to help Ulrich in no time flat, seeing her father electrocuting her future dearest will not be tolerated, quickly she grabs the nearest weapon and charges for her father, knocking the man off his feet and away from Ulrich.

Sissy stares at Ulrich, how could her father had done this? Oh he'd better be alright! "Ulrich, are you ok? Wake up!"

A sound from the other side of the bridge gets her attention; her father turns from color to black and white before suddenly appearing back on his feet, ready to fight once more.

Sissy keeps one hand on Ulrich's shoulder, the other reaching out to her father "Daddy, no! Please don't hurt him anymore!" Delmas doesn't listen and approaches, his electric hand facing the two

"Leave him alone!" cries Sissy "Stop this right now!"

Odd makes his way shakily to Yumi and Aelita, he hadn't given himself much rest since the kidnapping of his best friend and quite frankly, he was getting tired

"Odd, you get the tarantulas and I'll handle the other one." states Yumi. Odd gives a thumbs up in response "Nothing like a good tarantula" Before heading off to fight once more

Yumi turns to pinklet "Aelita, you're going to have to jump at the right moment." The two females rode through the air on Yumi's designed craft

Aelita looks down to the small trajectory and nods, she could do this, it was the only way she could reach the tower

Jeremy's voice comes from the supercomputer, not giving the best of news "Hurry, Ulrich's being massacred ... And now so is Sissy."

Upon hearing Ulrich was in danger, Odd is filled with a new strength to fight "Laser arrow!" yells the cat avatar as he shoots at two tarantulas, missing both "It's just not my day!"

The tarantulas shoot lasers of their own, but Odd is ready for them, placing his hands in front of his face for protection "Shield!" A purple force field is created and blocks two lasers, sadly the other two land their target and Odd is de-virtualized.

Delmas electrifies his daughter without a second thought, tossing the teenage girl down the bridge, this was getting annoying, these kids were going to pay for messing with his brilliant plans, starting with the out cold brunette


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
**  
Yumi and Aelita are left on Lyoko, after Odd got de-virtualized, Yumi knew she had to change tactics and fast, from what she heard Ulrich and Sissy needed help.

"Change of plan, you take the controls." The two make their way just above the tarantulas and Yumi jumps off, Aelita taking the wheel right after

"Let's go!" Declares Yumi as she propels herself down, using fans and traditional Japanese poses to gain speed. Once landed, Yumi uses the fans while continuing to spin as a shield from incoming lasers, till finally she launches her weapons and destroys one tarantula "Yeah!"

The tarantula shoots at Yumi, who simply uses her fans to block the attacks, her plan was working and now it was time to end things "Now!" Declares Yumi towards Aelita, who jumps off the over wave and into the ice tunnel leading towards the activated tower.

"There's the tower!" states the pink haired girl as she enters and walks towards the center.

"Daddy!" Cries Sissy as her father now turns his attention back to Ulrich, who's awake, but too injured to move or fight back as more electricity is forced upon the boy's body, lifting him up and slamming him back onto the ground

Aelita is flying in the tower, passing many data files along the way before finally reaches the platform.

Upon reaching the center, a screen appears and Aelita rests her right palm on it to scan, soon after her name and the word code is on screen

Aelita types in Lyoko and Delma's eyes return back to normal, the principal falls to the ground unconscious in front of his daughter and fellow student

"Tower deactivated." Declares Aelita as all the files fall and the tower becomes black.

Odd climbs from cables and heads straight for Ulrich, the boy had his eyes closed, but appeared to be breathing "Ulrich, you alright?"

Ulrich's eyes open "Yeah, thanks to Sissy." Odd smiles at the turn of events, who'd have thought he and Sissy would be Ulrich's saviors?

Sissy kneels next to her unconscious father in worry "Is he?" She can't even complete that sentence, there's no way her father was dead

"No, he's fine, just knocked out, nothing a little food won't fix." answers Odd

"What's going to happen to him now? I mean with the kidnapping and everything?"

"Everything's going to be alright, no one will remember anything." States Ulrich

Sissy stares and stands, they wouldn't remember? What was Ulrich talking about?

"Don't worry, you won't remember anything either." Says Odd

Sissy approaches the two, bending down to Ulrich's face, there was something she needed to do and had been waiting for "And you?"

Ulrich sighs and looks at Odd "We will, for us it's not the same."

Odd gives a thumbs up, although this time he wouldn't mind if they both forgot

Sissy leans closer, she was finally going to do it! She'd never remember she'd done it, but Ulrich would "Ok, then you'll remember this kiss."

Ulrich's eyes widen in shock and surprise as Sissy's lips meet his own, the kiss only last two seconds, but it still happened.

Once Sissy pulled away, Ulrich continued to stare, he hadn't been expecting that, but Sissy had saved his life a few times and she never remembered any of it! Maybe she wasn't so bad after all

Odd stared, Sissy had just kissed his best friend! Oh if Yumi ever found out, Ulrich would be dead meat, quickly he turns to his phone, he had to get the return to the past launched before Yumi saw "You can go ahead Einstein, launch the return to the past."

Jeremy stares at the screen, had he just seen what he thought he saw? Sissy and Ulrich kiss? Quickly he sets up the return to the past "Yumi does not need to see this."

Yumi and Aelita exit the elevator and approach the supercomputer as Jeremy works

"See what?" Questions Yumi, but is unable to see anything as the return to the past is launched.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
**  
A repeat of Sissy attempting to make Ulrich and Yumi fight is the beginning of the day, only this time Ulrich's not nasty back, in fact he smiles towards Sissy and stares into space

Jeremy turns from his laptop to see Ulrich staring after Sissy "Uh Ulrich, hello? You're not still thinking about what happened on the bridge are you?"

"What happened on the bridge?" Comes Yumi's voice from behind, she and Odd had walked straight to their friends instead of talking with William

"Oh nothing." Beams Odd in laughter, this was going to be fun!

Now Aelita is interested, what could have happened? "Yeah, what did happen on the bridge?"

Ulrich remains standing, still staring into space, but well aware everyone was staring at him "Nothing."

Yumi glares, she knows somethings up, her hand moves to her right side, elbow sticking out "Odd, do you know what happened?"

Odd smiles and waves his hand in the air "It's true, nothing happened."

Yumi would have questioned the boys more had the bell for class not begun to ring

"Well, there's the bell, can't be late for class!" states Ulrich. Jeremy simply puts his laptop into his back pack, while Odd continues to smile and all three begin the walk towards their music class, Aelita and Yumi watch as they go

"Something smells really fishy." States Yumi, what were those three hiding? And from her? "What could they be hiding?"

"Don't worry; I'm sure it's just another boy thing." States Aelita, she was interested in what happened too, but as long as it wasn't about Jeremy, she was fine not knowing.

Yumi's left eyebrow rises as Ulrich approaches Sissy, but quickly falls once she sees Ulrich's hand hold out the door to welcome Sissy into the classroom first.

"What happened on that bridge?" Asks the Japanese girl as she makes her way to Chemistry, she planned to find out, one way or another.

 **So there you have it, my first ever Code Lyoko story :) And a shout out to my dad, he would have been 45 today, I love and miss you daddy!**


End file.
